What if Syaoran had left first?
by BabsKitten
Summary: As the title says, who would have Sakura ended with if Syaoran had left first? My second CCS fic (And it's 'bout a straight couple so don't worry)


What if

What if?

By CharmedBarbie

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except my mangas and homemade video tapes ^_^

Note: I love SS but I haven't ever written one (I'm working on it, it will be great!), check out my Sakura/Meiling fic, no one flamed yet!

I know CCS doesn't end this way, that's why it's a 'What if...?'.

"Sakura I, I love you" the words kept ringing on Sakura's mind. Did she liked him, too? Yes, but as a friend. Maybe a best friend, nothing else.

Tomoyo-chan had told her he was leaving tomorrow on an early plane. She and all his friends were going to say goodbye but Sakura knew he needed an answer, he deserved an answer.

She was so tired, changing the last two cards and all. Syaoran had helped her with the magic he had left. She wanted to think about it a little more, to see if she liked him, loved him. But she couldn't, sleep took her over at last.

^_^

"Sakura, Sakura!!!" she opened her eyes, Kero was shaking her.

"Ok, ok, Stop it Kero-chan. I'm up"

"It's already time for that brat to leave" he said not quite happy with her going there. Sakura looked at her watch, she had less than 15 minutes to meet the others. She got changed quickly and left after a rushed breakfast.

At the airport, everybody was saying goodbye to Li.

"Syaoran! Wait for me!" she screamed and he turned around, he had a happy look on his face.

"Sakura, you came" he was about to aske her how she felt but then he saw her face, she was sad.

"Look, you don't have to say anything. I understand"Li said as happy as he could "Just remember how you feel now, it wouldn't be the same if someone else you care about was leaving"

Sakura nodded, not quite understanding. Li was staring at someone behind her, someone that was standing in the shadows.

"Goodbye! I'll come back some day" with, that he was gone.

The darkened figure came out of it's spot.

"Sakura, may I speak with you? Outside"

Sakura's heart beated agitated, it was him. He was there too.

^_^

"Ye, yes Eriol?" she asked once they were outside.

"Why didn't you tell Syaoran your feelings for him?"

She didn't know how to answer that, at least not without telling the real reason.

"Well, he's a great guy and all. He's my best male friend!! But, I like someone else" she just couldn't stop talking when he was around.

"You do?" he said, somehow, desilusionated. "Do I know him?"

'Now's the time' she thought

"Yes, I..."

"Sakura!!" Chiharu yelled as they came outside. "We have to get to school"

Sakura sighed, now she knew exactly how Li felt.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" Eriol nodded, giving her a smile that made her melt and they were off to school.

All day, Sakura felt as if someone's eyes were watching her, but as soon as she'd turn around, no one was there.

She sense something strange, not a card (of course, she had already capture them!) but something or someone she knew well. When the last class came, Terada had something to say to them.

"Well class, I have bad news for you all. Hiragizawa-san (SP??) will be leaving us tomorrow afternoon"

Everyone looked at him, his emotionless face was as straight as usual but...

"Hiragizawa-san, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked him, she had noticed. 'But she hasn't' she thought.

'Sakura-chan, I want you to be happy and so does he. Why can't you see it?'. Sakura noticed Tomoyo was staring at her strangely. It was because she wasn't looking the same as before after the news. Her green eyes seemed less bright and tears started to form on them.

As the class ended, she ran away from the building. Eriol watched her, his face looked so straight, just like before but, but his eyes were so sad. Even sadder than hers.

"Hiragizawa-san, go after her" Tomoyo whispered and he followed her directinos as if he was possesed.

What did he care about Sakura now that she was already the new Card Mistress? 'Fool' a voice rang in his head ', you can be as naive as your descendant, you know?'

Sakura kept running till her legs wouldn't move anymore. She was so tired, fisical and emotionaly in equality. She sat down on a bench and didn't even realized someone was doing exactly the same on the one across hers.

"I love you Sakura" she heard and lifted up her head, only to see Eriol smiling at her, a cherry blossom in his hand. 'I must've heard wrong, he's talking about the Sakura tree' she thought sadly.

"Yeah, they're pretty"

"Pretty modest, aren't you?" he answered sarcasticly while he grined. That was a smile she had never seen in his face, it wasn't a mockery smile, it was... so sincere.

"HOE!?" she yelled not understanding. He changed the subject quickly.

"I'm sad about leaving because I won't get to see the amazing cherry blossoms that appear this season" he said as she began to understand. Sakura was blushing so hardly as she had never have for Yukito. "Too bad there aren't any 'little wolfs' to admire them"

She looked at him, who was still wearing a smile. This time, it wasn't that true.

"I don't like little wolfs really" she started as he turned his gaze to her. He seemed amazed by the answer. "English guys always seem to be more mature" she finished.

"I don't have to leave Tokyo actually" he said casually. She was mad and relieved at the same time. "Professor Terada said: 'He will be leaving us tomorrow afternoon to England. But I'm sure you'll be glad to know that he is coming back next year'"

Sakura couldn't believe it, he had made her say her most well kept secret (well, almost) just like nothing. But she wasn't that mad. She walked to where he was standing and took a peek at what he was holding in his hands, under the cherry blossom.

It was her, a picture of her but not in one of those battle costumes. Just a regular clothed Sakura and she seemed so happy.

Eriol turned it over and read aloud what was written on the back: 'Memorie of my first day in Japan and what caught my atention from the very beggining'.

Sakura hugged him, no words needing and he left, with the promise of coming back to her in less than a year.

OWARI (end)

Hey, liked it? Hated it? Review and I'll know.

See ya,

Hewy


End file.
